I'm Hungry, Let's Eat
by XiaoBai
Summary: This is a series of stories that happened to the BeyBladers when they were having their meals. Enjoy. Please be kind as this is my first shot at BeyBlade. R&R and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


This is a series of non-related stories about mealtimes for the Beybladers. I got the inspiration from another story I had read.......anyway hope you guys like it. It is my first shot at a BeyBlade fic, so please be kind!  
  
  
  
I'm Hungry, Let's Eat. By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
This chapter will mostly be Kai's point of view.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A Chef?  
  
--  
  
Tyson, The Oxymoron, The oh-so-annoying git, The Mr. Talented Chatterbox.....  
  
A Good Cook?  
  
  
  
I am shock.  
  
Shock, as in stunned, as in astonish.  
  
But there he is, standing right in front of the stove...... fussing over the sweetness of the soup...... the softness of the chicken....god, and the house isn't even singed. I felt the nerve at the end of my eyebrow twitch, as he turned, hair pushed behind his cap to prevent any from dropping into the food---Dear god, Tyson is actually a good cook?!  
  
It was Saturday and we had no school. I think it is really stupid really, going to school when there are no competitions, but it was Tyson's grandfather's idea that we go to school. He provides us with lodgings, but we have to cook ourselves. " It is to let you young boys learn to cook," he had said, but I think it is his stupid excuse to *not* cook. Anyway, school is quite okay as there were a lot of people challenging us to a BeyBlade match, in which *I* usually wins. Besides, I got quite good grades cause I used to go to school before. But I got kinda annoyed when I receive a locker-full of letters from some crazy fan girls.  
  
Okay, I'm blabbing already. See how shock can do to me?  
  
Anyway, I finished training earlier than expected, as Dranzer doesn't seem to be in the mood for some spinning. It seems that he is in a bad mood as he had scratched the surface of the dish very badly. I suspect that it must have something to do with Dragoon. Hm. Wonder what did Dragoon does that makes Dranzer scratching madly all over the dish.  
  
After giving up on encouraging Dranzer to continue training, I decided that maybe I'll give Dranzer a break and also to check out that nice smell coming from the kitchen.  
  
You know, I was actually expecting either Max or Rei to be the one cooking. Never Kenny. Nope, that computer freak doesn't even know how to light a stove, not to mention *cook*! But I had never ever *ever* expect to see Mr. Cheerful wearing an apron decorated with blue cornflowers and with a slogon ' I'm the Champion!' chopping carrots expertly and setting the dish of rice into a streamer with slow precise movements.  
  
I'm that type of person that doesn't get stun a lot. Usually, it's because some guy I had underestimated had kick Dranzer's butt a little, but seeing Tyson *cooking* had left me slack jawed in the kitchen doorway.  
  
What the----?!  
  
I regain my posture and walk into the kitchen towards the fridge, eyes still fixed on him. Kenny was in the kitchen too, obviously not surprised at Tyson's ability of cooking, and was engaged in a conversation with Dizzi about food. Tyson looks up from the pot and grins, " Hi Kai, how's your practice?"  
  
" Un." I muttered and retrieve a can of juice from the fridge, and then proceed to my favourite chair, beside Kenny, who doesn't seem to have noticed me.  
  
" That good, huh," Tyson replies absently, tasting the soup with a small dish. " Mmmm.....perfect. Now onto the chicken......" He muttered to himself, smacking his lips and moving around again.  
  
Rei walk in, sniffing around like a dog. He frowns at me, seeing that I'm not the one cooking and almost drop dead when he sees Tyson. I almost choked on the juice as Rei's eyes become very wide and his mouth opens a little. He points at Tyson and turns towards me, making some movements which, I suppose, means ' Tyson is Cooking?'  
  
I nods gravely, takes a gulp from my can of juice and grin a little as Rei's mouth opens wider and his cheek begin twitching. He walks slowly towards the pot and Tyson, who had already spotted him, smiles, " Hello Rei! Did you get the vegetable oil from the shop? Kenny said you had gone to the grocer." Rei, clearly not trusting his voice, nodded and shove the oil at him. Tyson took the oil, unscrew it, measure out a little, pours it into the saucepan and begins stirring with a spoon.  
  
Max's voice precedes him, as he walks in, "Hmm...." He hummed, " Smells delicious, Tyson. What are you cooking?"  
  
"Chicken!" Tyson called absently, as his concentration was fixed on the five large pieces of chicken breast he was sliding onto the saucepan, which was now covered with a brown sauce.  
  
" Sounds nice! What's the soup?" Max asked, peeping into the pot.  
  
Tyson grinned and flipped the chicken breasts slowly, one by one, " Accounting to the fact that the five of us like cream of mushroom and cream of chicken, I had mixed the two of them together and had added white button mushrooms along with a few varieties of vegetables with includes carrots and shredded lettuce. Besides that, we'll also be having my family's specialty: Smoked chicken with brown chicken sauce."  
  
The air is filled with a nice and delicious smell as Tyson removes the chicken breasts from the saucepan expertly with a pair of chopsticks and set them nicely onto separate plates. Then he stirred the remaining sauce in the saucepan a little and pours it equally over the chicken breasts.  
  
" The chicken?" Max prompt and Tyson nods as he walked towards a steamer and lifts the lid open.  
  
" As you can see, I had choose chicken breasts as they are, in my view, particularly tender, yet firm. The chicken had been boiled lightly in chicken stock and then cooked with the sauce which I had made from a little vegetable oil, soy sauce, light soy sauce, a little of the chicken stock and some other ingredients which I cannot reveal to you. It is our family secret. Anyway, the chicken will be served with lightly seasoned rice, which......" Tyson explained in the tone of a gourmet chef and lifts a finger, " is cooked with black and white sesame seeds." And he lifted a big dish of rice that is dotted with sesame seeds.  
  
" And for afters, I decided to have either vanilla or chocolate ice cream, depends on your choices really." Tyson continues, scooping the rice neatly onto the plates, right beside the pieces of chicken.  
  
Max grins, " Looks like you had planned everything thing out already, Tyson."  
  
Tyson shakes his head and blushes a little, " Nope. I haven't decide whether to use red or white...the red might be too strong, and the white is too sweet....." Then he moved to the counter and brings back two bottles.  
  
I notices Rei look up, his eyebrow no longer twitching as he stares at Tyson, " Red or white what?"  
  
I lifted and eyebrow and said, " Red or white *wine*, of course."  
  
Rei blinked for a moment, then starts to smirk and turns to me. The rest of us stares at him while he begin to snicker.  
  
" Hey, Kai. I think maybe you should know which wine is better......I remember hearing you reciting off the best years of the wines when I was working on that school project." Rei chuckled. I blink twice before realizing what Rei was talking about. The rest are now staring at me as I felt my face going red. Dang, I shouldn't have help Rei out with that stupid wine project of his.....but come to think of it, he did treat me dinner when he got full marks for the project.  
  
Glancing at the bottles, I sigh. The wines are of a good year, but Tyson was right, one will be too overwhelming and the other will be too sweet. I swallow and stand up. Walking to my cupboard that only I have the access to, I nod slightly, pull out a bottle of port and show it to Tyson.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I was speechless as he shows me the bottle of port...yes, he had left the almighty great Tyson speechless. And when he started telling me about the bottle, it's year, it's properties, the taste, and the vineyard it was brewed in and why it will be better than the red or the white wine.....  
  
My god.......  
  
Kai is an expert in wines....... 


End file.
